


Partridge

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Ben and Leslie comfort each other while at the hospital.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Partridge

**Author's Note:**

> Soft and worried parents!   
> It's kinda short but my girl Liz requested this!

Partridge, Minnesota is clearly cursed when it comes to Ben and Leslie. Ben was impeached there, then got kidney stones when he visited again. That was also the same visit where his wife got humiliated on live TV just for him. Now they were visiting with the triplets, so Steph could meet them. They are nine now, so Ben and Leslie could travel with them with no hassle. Low and behold they’re back at Fackelmann Memorial Hospital because Sonia was curled up in a ball sobbing because she was in pain. They rushed her to the hospital to see Dr. Clipperton, who told them she had appendicitis and needed to have emergency surgery to get it removed. The two boys stayed with Steph.

Leslie held Ben’s hand, felt him shudder as they watched their daughter get wheeled away in a huge hospital bed, through the double doors. She noticed he was trying to regulate his breathing, but she also noticed his hands starting to shake.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She whispered, nuzzling her face in his neck. “Appendicitis is a super common thing. It’s an easy surgery and she’ll be fine. Sonia is strong, just like her dad.”

She led Ben back into the room they were instructed to wait in, so he could sit down. 

Ben could barely sit still. Leslie looked up at him with soft eyes, making him sigh. “I’m sorry, I’m just freaking out. With my reputation here —” he began before Leslie shut that thought down.

“Ben. They’re not going to purposely hurt our daughter just because of Ice Town.” She whispered, keeping her voice low. He nodded, knowing he was letting his thoughts get the best of him. “You’re right.”

“Look, babe. I  _ know _ being here makes you spiral like crazy. Once Sonia gets discharged we can go home early, okay?”

“Steph really wanted to meet her niece.” He mumbled softly. Leslie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ben, Steph is your sister. She’ll get to see Sonia  _ plenty _ in her lifetime. Steph will understand.” She promised him. Leslie reached into her bag that had a water bottle and a small bag of crackers.

“Drink.” She instructed. He smiled softly at his wife, taking the bottle from her hand. “Eat something too okay?”

“Thank you, babe.” He whispered. She nodded, patting his back.

“This reminds me of when you had kidney stones last time we were here.” Leslie giggled. Ben chuckled and nodded. “You were cute when you were all loopy on morphine.”

“Partridge isn’t safe for any of us.” He agreed. “I feel so bad leaving the boys with Steph.”

“They’re a handful but hey, she dealt with you.” Leslie teases, nudging him slightly. He rolled her eyes and kissed her head. “Plus, she wanted quality time with her nephews.”

Leslie rose up from her chair to use the bathroom. Once she locked the door, she slid to the floor and cried. While she knew perfectly well that her daughter would be perfectly fine, she couldn’t stand thinking about how much pain she was in. It’s one of the worst things Leslie’s experienced as a mother so far.

Ben does this thing where he sees Leslie upset and struggling, so he bottles up his feelings so he can put her first. So she hid in the bathroom to have a good cry, because where else is she going to go? She realized in the mess, she never called Ann. She blindly called her best friend, all Ann had to say was “Hey Leslie!” Before she was sobbing again.

“Okay Les, breathe,” Ann whispered soothingly. “Where are you right now?”

“The hospital.” She choked out.

“What? Why? Which hospital? I’m coming.”

“No, no I’m in Partridge right now. Sonia has appendicitis.”

“Oh no. Poor baby. Are you and Ben okay?”

“Ben is freaking out. So I’ve been doing what he does.” Leslie sighed, standing up from the disgusting hospital floor. She saw her makeup running and cringed, her bag was in the room with Ben, so she was screwed.

“Les, go be with Ben. I’ll come to visit you guys when you get back, okay?” Ann asked. Leslie nodded, even though Ann couldn’t see her.

“Okay. Thank you, Ann.” She replied, leaning against the wall. As soon as Ben heard the bathroom door his head snapped up. His eyes filled with concern the second he saw the state his wife was in.

“Babe? Were you crying?” He asked softly. As much as she wanted to lie, claim that she was completely fine, she knew there was no getting out of this one. She sighed, shook her head yes. He opened his arms, so she’d crawl into his lap. He kissed her head softly.

“You could have cried with me, honey.”

“I know. I just didn’t want you burying your feelings to take care of me.” She whispered. Ben nodded.

“We can take care of each other.”

Finally, the door to the room opened, the doctors entered with their daughter. They both breathed sighs of relief, seeing their daughter.

“She’s still a little loopy,” Dr. Clipperton informed them. “But she did amazing. You guys should be discharged within the hour.”

Ben looked softly between his daughter and his wife. Leslie came up next to him, running her hand through Sonia’s long blonde hair.

“Dad!” Sonia exclaimed weakly. Leslie laughed, moving aside so Ben could be near his daughter. She shot off a text to Ann, Steph, and her mom that Sonia was out of surgery and doing well. 

The doctor reentered the room, giving them their discharge papers.

“Are you ready to see Auntie Steph?” Ben asked. Sonia nodded excitedly. Ben scooped Sonia up as the three left the hospital. 

“You’re going to get to see Auntie Ann when we get home too.” Leslie smiled. Sonia gasped, she always  _ loved _ Ann.

“Is she bringing Uncle Chris? And Leslie and Oliver?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll ask.” Leslie promised, now hoping Ann had planned to bring Chris and the kids.

Ben got her into the backseat, then hopped into the driver's seat. One hand found Leslie’s while he was driving. He squeezed her hand, making her smile softly. When they got back to Steph’s, Stephen and Wesley were already asleep.

Ben carried Sonia in the house, as she was still wobbly on her legs. 

“Auntie Steph!” She exclaimed. Steph laughed, taking her niece from Ben’s arms. 

“Maybe Auntie Steph will read to you? You need rest kiddo.” Ben suggested, Sonia looked hopefully at Steph, who nodded happily, carrying her up the stairs. 

Leslie smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He whispered. “Come on, Steph is content with Sonia, and we need the rest. It's been a long night.”

Leslie agreed, holding her arms up. Ben just laughed, carrying his wife bridal style up the stairs. 


End file.
